


Una mano lava la otra

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Relatos Jónicos [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yi best husband ever, hobo yasuo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: "Lo mismo de siempre, ellos me quieren tan muerto como yo mismo me quiero muerto…"





	

Un grito agudo y rápidamente tomó una pose defensiva, avanzando al interior de la cocina mientras intentaba sonar seguro — ¿¡Quién está ahí?! —

 Era un reverendo idiota, ¿Qué hace un extraño husmeando su pan? ¿Cómo diablos entro un vagabundo al templo? ¡Y más cuando su maestro no estaba! Qué vergüenza. Wukong no baja la guardia hasta que el extraño levanta la cara.  
  
—Por favor…gritas como niña —

 El vastaya se ofendió pero se detuvo en seco, su cola dejo de agitarse en el aire y miro con más detalle— Uhh…¿Yasuo?—  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Se te olvido que vivo aquí también? —  
  
—No, pero, hombre ¿Qué te paso? —  
  
—¿Pasarme qué? —

 El joven vastaya inquirió ¿estaba borracho o qué? Se rasco detrás de las orejas, su cola bajo. — ¿Te has visto a un espejo viejo? —  
  
—No— Yasuo se rascó la desprolija barba y la melena desaliñada cayó por su rostro conforme tomaba el pan por el que había ido.

  
.-.-.-.-.

 

—Por la luz… ¿Yasuo? — Murmuro Yi, al cabo que dejaba en su lugar su espada. Se quitaba la capucha que había aguantado el viaje a su lado pero no le quitaba la vista al hombre que yacía tirado en el tatami tomando una “siesta”

Era Yasuo, sí. Lo reconocía por aquellas sandalias que le regalo, y por que llevaba puesta una de las túnicas que el mismo eligió para él en su color favorito, azul rey con detalles humildes en gris.

 El otro se removió flojo del suelo, se froto el rostro y saboreo su propia saliva, pestañeando lentamente, la luz de la tarde parecía molestarle. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así?  
  
—Yi — Se sentó al fin, tratando de aparentar ser una persona de nuevo ante la realización de que ahí estaba de nuevo su pareja. ¿Cuánto había sido? Dos meses.

 — ¿Qué sucedió…?— El maestro se lanzo al suelo. Se arrodillo rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente, y extendió sus manos a su rostro. Yasuo se inclino hacia él como si fuese la única sombra en medio de un desierto. Yi era el hombro donde siempre podía apoyarse.

 —Lo mismo de siempre, ellos me quieren tan muerto como yo mismo me quiero muerto… —

 

.-.-.-.-.

 

—Cariño…—

 —Shh, solo déjate hacer — insistió el maestro, acaricio con su pulgar su mejilla, y Yasuo volvió a recargarse de su mano.  
  
Había obligado a Yasuo a bañarse, dedico tiempo y paciencia para lavar su cabello y ahora de nuevo enfrente suyo, embadurnaba su rostro con espumas. Afilo la navaja que solía usar en sí mismo y lamiendo un poco sus labios reseco la paso por el mentón.

 La hoja dejo  a su paso un trazo de piel limpia y sin esa asquerosa y desaliñada barba que había dejado crecer.

 Con cada pasada de la cuchilla, Yasuo murmuraba complacido, un sonido grave y placentero. Respiraba hondo con cada caricia y destensaba sus hombros. Yi tarareaba vagamente algo, seguramente alguno de esos cantos suaves que usaba en sus meditaciones. Abrió los ojos y observa; Yi también necesita afeitarse un poco, de nuevo cierra los parpados.

 —¿Puedo ayudarte después? —  
  
—Claro —

 Es lo menos que puede hacer. Es un vago consigo mismo, lo sabe. Se ha hundido tanto que había olvidado lo que era no tener vello en el rostro. Lo que era sentir frescura.

 — No tienes por qué cargar con esto solo Yasuo— Su voz es suave. Es inevitable que Yasuo vuelva a jadear aliviado. —Puedo ayudarte, así como tú puedes ayudarme —  
  
Con una última pasada el mentón de su pareja queda limpio. Con un cubo y una toalla aclaro los restos de vello y espuma. Yasuo de nuevo suspiro. Se sentía bien. Yi paso sus dedos por la piel, su pulgar acaricio con mesura la piel.

 El forajido tomo las manos de Yi y las beso lentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y Yasuo vacilo al hablar.

 —Yi…yo —  
  
—Shh, está bien yo lo sé, no te presiones —

 Yasuo respiro hondo, y el peso cayó de sus hombros. Volvió a llevar las manos de su pareja a su rostro y agradeció en silencio a cualquier entidad que lo hubiese escuchado cuando desde lo más hondo de su propia miseria pidió ayuda. 


End file.
